Revenge is Delightful isn't it Robin?
by namedawesome
Summary: The Titans get a call from Batman saying he needs help with Slade. But what will happen to our Boy Wonder when the Joker escapes to find his favorite 'torture toy' has returned to Gotham? rob/rae Please review! I beg you!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Titans go to Gotham to help Batman with Slade

**Summary:**The Titans go to Gotham to help Batman with Slade. The Joker escapes from Arkham and is out for revenge, but finds that torturing Robin to be a lot more fun. Rob/Rae

**An Eye for an Eye; Revenge is Delightful, isn't it Robin? Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day for the Titans, Dr. Light being the only 'villain' that, once again, dared to wreak havoc within view of the T-tower's front window. In short, they were now bored and were all doing random things that kept them occupied.

"Robin," a deep voice said causing all the occupants of the tower to look at the main screen.

Robin walked to the front of the room. "Batman," the Boy Wonder greeted in a very professional voice. "Is there any particular reason for the call? I know it wasn't just to say 'hi.'"

Batman smirked, "How could you tell?"

"Everything's serious with you, Bats," Robin said, crossing his arms.

"Have you heard of a man named Slade?" Batman asked getting down to business and ignoring the nickname.

At this point in the conversation Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg looked at Robin with wide eyes. "Yeah, we've fought him actually," Robin breathed through his clenched teeth. His gloved hands were clenched into fists.

"Tim mentioned he was talking about you," Batman noted his reaction with a raised brow.

"We've met… He's supposed to be dead," Robin supplied.

"What do you mean **supposed** to be?" Batman asked. Robin would never kill anyone, would he? Batman wondered.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat on the couch and sighed again, "It's complicated… Have you talked to Superman lately?"

Batman glared suspiciously at his first adopted son, "Yes. He said something about the end of the world and for me to come to the station. We're always getting things like th-"

"It already happened," Robin stated.

"That's impossible everyone would've known," Batman argued.

"If you would've listened to Superman then you would understand. The end of the world already happened but we- well Raven actually saved the world," Robin explained. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about and he knew it was awkward for his team, especially Raven.

Lately Robin has been thinking about exactly **why** he went to get Raven from Hell. Was it because he needed her to be alive or because he can't live in a world where she doesn't exist? Or was it because she was his friend? Maybe he owed her something…

"ROBIN!" Cyborg yelled in his ear.

Robin looked at his robotic friend, "Yes?" Everyone was looking at him weirdly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh, you like totally zoned out, dude… for like five minutes," Beast Boy said.

Batman cleared his throat, "Okay, now that we have the end of the world thing down tell me who this Slade guy is."

"Slade is the most notorious criminal in Jump City; he was constantly trying to recruit me as his apprentice and succeeded only once for a short period of time," Robin said. "He was killed by another apprentice of his then," Robin's fists started to clench, "brought back to life by a demon named Trigon the Terrible. Slade aided Trigon in capturing Raven and ending the world. I teamed up with Slade in order to get Raven back but he went to restore his body and now he's alive again." Robin was far from calm. Whenever he thought about that demon he felt like he could destroy the whole tower.

"The reason I called was that I need help taking him down and seeing as you and your team has dealt with him before…" Batman trailed off knowing that Robin knew what he meant.

"We'll be there tomorrow afternoon," Robin managed before he walked rigidly out of the room. He needed to beat up the punching bag in the gym. He didn't like talking about Trigon or Slade…

As soon as he got to the Gym he flied to the punching bag and started the beating that no one but the poor punching bag would ever feel. Unless someone hurt Raven of course.

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**

The next day they were all packed and ready to go to Gotham for a giant fight with Slade.

"Everybody ready to go?" Cyborg asked before they all loaded themselves into the car with their luggage in the back.

"Let's just go already…" Raven said. She was immensely bored waiting for her friends to finish.

"Please?" croaked an exhausted Robin. He looked like he was about to fall over.

"Friend Robin, are you feeling alright?" Starfire asked once they were in the car. "You look like you have not gotten the right amount of sleep."

Raven watched Robin for a moment, "She's right Robin. Did you sleep at all last night?" Raven was actually concerned for him. She felt an even stronger connection with him since 'The End,' as she referred to it.

Robin rested his head against the window and sighed, "I'm fine." His voice sounded weary and cracked slightly.

Although Starfire was content with his answer Raven wasn't. "Okay Robin, I know you're not fine; spill."

"I don't want to go to Gotham… That's where all the bad things in my past happened," Robin croaked (again). "On top of that I have a really sore throat."

"You could've said no, and we'll make better memories there. As for your sore throat you probably shouldn't talk," Raven said wisely. She may never use her own advice but when she gave it to others most of the time they would use it.

Robin smiled tiredly and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Rae…" Robin couldn't think of a better way to thank the gothic girl. His arm, which was previously laid across the top of the seat, found its way across her shoulders and unconsciously brought her closer to him. As he rested his head on the window Raven realized that there was no way she would be able to move away and grudgingly made her self comfortable against him.

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS **

Raven felt something shaking her shoulders and opened her eyes. "Wake up, Rae, we're here."

She stepped out of the car and stared at the gigantic mansion. It seemed bigger than the T-Tower to her.

"We're in Gotham…" Robin trailed off.


	2. Chapter 2

An Eye for an Eye: Revenge is Delightful isn't it, Robin

**An Eye for an Eye: Revenge is Delightful isn't it, Robin? Chapter 2**

The Titans were all dressed in civilian clothes, with the exception of Cyborg and Beast Boy who were wearing holographic rings, but were more than a little surprised when a middle aged man ran from the front doors saying, "Richard, glad you could make it!"

Robin faked a smile and cleared his throat, "Good to see you too, Bruce."

"Let's head inside then you ca introduce me to your friends," Bruce smiled; trying to place a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder, but Robin sidestepped the billionaire and took a step back.

"Let's go guys," Robin looked at the mansion and sighed. _'I __**really**__ don't want to be here…'_

The Titans followed their leader into the monstrous mansion and were greeted by an old man, a boy, and an over excited dog, which promptly jumped on Robin. "Ace!" Robin yelled.

"He's very glad to see you Master Richard," the old man said with a small smile. The dog barked and ran off to get acquainted with the rest of the Titans.

Robin smiled, "How are you, Alfred?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Alfred said. "Who are your friends, Master Richard?"

"Oh yeah almost forgot, this is Raven, that's Starfire, the green guy is Beast Boy, and that's Cyborg," Robin said motioning to each of them in turn.

"Hey!" Beast Boy pouted.

"What are you doin' here, Grayson?" the boy was glaring at the Boy Wonder.

"Helping Batman," Robin said. His throat was starting to hurt again.

Tim was glaring again, "We don't need your help!"

"Actually, Tim, we need it more than you know," Bruce's voice was deeper, harsher. He was in Batman mode now. "Follow me," his voice was so commanding that even Robin obeyed.

**INTHEBATCAVEINTHEBATCAVEINTHEBATCAVEINTHEBATCAVE**

Everyone was now in their uniforms and gathered around a giant computer in the Bat-cave. The locations that Slade had already hit were blinking on and off.

"The locations he's hit don't make any sense, there's no connection between the heists," Batman growled, looking to the first Robin.

"That's exactly where I got stuck when he was in Jump. He's probably just trying to get your attention and practice before actually trying something huge," Robin said. He was in leader mode and his team knew it.

A high pitch beeping made its way to everyone's ears. "It's Slade!" Batman shouted before jumping in to the Bat-mobile with Tim.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted and jumped onto an extra R-cycle and left after the T-car.

They arrived at the spot only to see Slade waiting outside. "Ah, the Titans… I was wondering when you'd show up."

"We were wondering when you'd show your face," Robin glared.

"Tsk, tsk, Robin… I would hate for us to have such a bad relationship, especially after such a great partnership," Slade was smirking behind his mask.

Raven attacked with a telephone pole, swinging it right into his abdomen. Starfire shot her star-bolts at his crumpled form only to have him roll out of the way. Beast Boy had expected this and shifted into a rhino ramming Slade into a building.

"Sonic Boom?" Robin asked taking out an explosive disk.

Cyborg smirked, "I've got the sonic if you've got the boom!"

Robin threw his weapon at the stunned Slade while Cyborg shot his sonic cannon; the explosion caused Slade to collapse and short circuit.

"That's not the real Slade," Raven said dully. "Why is it never the real Slade?"

"Cause h-" Beast Boy was interrupted.

"It was a rhetorical question, BB," Robin said. Sometimes Beast Boy could be really slow.

Someone standing in the shadows started to laugh quietly to himself, "It's time to play a joke on the little birdie." The figure stepped out of the shadows as the group of superheroes left the area and the Joker threw back his head and cackled with an evil glint in his eye.

**WYANEMANORWYANEMANORWYANEMANORWYANEMANOR**

"Babs has been excited ever since she heard you were coming," Bruce smiled at Robin.

Robin's mood visibly dampened, if that were possible, "Great…"

"Dick, it's so good to see you!" a blond woman yelled from across the room. She was standing with the other girls.

All the Titans in the room, except Raven, looked confused until she ran up and hugged the Boy Wonder.

"Hi, Babs…" Robin mumbled to her after she let him out of a hug that could almost rival one of Starfire's. Almost.

Babs crossed her arms, "That's all you can say?"

Robin inched his way over to the female Titans and stood behind Raven which would have been rather foolish if he were trying to hide. "Rae," Robin whispered, leaning forward so his chin so it almost touched her shoulder, "help me please. I really don't wanna be here right now." His voice was starting to sound like he hadn't used it for a while again.

"Your voice sounds like you put your throat through a blender, Robin," Raven said loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Robin frowned. _'Not the type of help I had in mind…'_ "I'm fine Raven," Robin croaked. "I just have a sore throat."

An alarm started going off and they all raced to the Bat-cave.

"The Joker escaped from Arkham. Tim, stay here," Batman said firmly. He turned to the Titans, "You can come." So the Titans followed.

**THESTREETSOFGOTHAMTHESTREETSOFGOTHAM**

"Batzy, so glad you could make it," the Joker exclaimed. He was only mildly disappointed that Robin wasn't with him.

"What do you want, Joker," Batman was never one for pleasantries.

Joker laughed and noticed something move in the shadows, "I heard Robbie-poo was in town and I wanted to pay him a visit! But he's not with you, so I guess I'll have to find him myself."

Robin landed behind the Joker, "Keep laughing while you can, Joker, 'cause you won't be laughing when we're done with you."

"Bird Boy, how've you been?" the Joker smiled.

"A lot better than you'll be in a moment," Robin charged forward with Batman.

"I don't think so, Robbie!" Joker's smile turned sinister as he pulled out a sleeping gas and a gasmask to go with it.

The last thing robin heard was a very evil laugh and someone calling his name.

**WYANEMANORWYANEMANORWYANEMANORWYANEMANOR**

"Where's Robin?" Raven asked Batman when he walked into the Bat-cave. Batman didn't answer and that was what caused pain when talking to Raven. She grabbed him with her magic and slammed him into one of the many walls. "I asked you where Robin was."

"The Joker kidnapped him," Batman growled. He was starting to think Robin wasn't a very good leader.

"Just great, now we have to find him," Raven mumbled to herself. She pulled out her communicator and pressed the emergency button. The rest of the Titans barged into the room. "Robin was captured and I'm going to try what I did when Robin had the reagent in his system. It may take awhile so if you bother me I'll send you to a very unpleasant place, got it? Good."

Raven sat in her lotus position and started to chant, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Her mind stretched in all different directions. It was definitely going to take a while…


	3. Chapter 3

An Eye for an Eye: Revenge is delightful isn't it Robin

**Important A/N: sorry it took so long I got grounded but here it is!**

**An Eye for an Eye: Revenge is delightful isn't it Robin? Chapter 3**

Robin woke up groggy and disoriented. Robin knew he was somewhere unpleasant, he knew because his head hurt and he felt stiff. Stiff was never good.

"Oh, Robbie-poo, are you awake?" a menacing voice called through the haze. Robin groaned. "Oh goody! We get to play!"

Robin's eyes snapped open, "What?"

"We get to play some of my favorite games! Isn't that great, Birdie?" Joker smiled gleefully. As he once told Batman, 'Killing Robin was his favorite thing in the whole wide world!'

"Get away from me, Joker!" Robin screamed. He knew exactly what Joker's games were like, and he didn't want a part of it.

"That's not how you play the game, Robin…" The Joker grinned down evilly at the Boy Wonder and reached for a whip

**WAYNEMANORWAYNEMANORWAYNEMANORWAYNEMANOR**

"Friend Raven, have you exceeded in the finding of Friend Robin?" Starfire asked. She was very worried for her friends' safety.

Raven looked up from her tea, "No… I need a place closer to the city. The problem is Batman won't let me go there." Raven tried not to get frustrated with the cranky billionaire, but that was a hard thing to do. It was hard to sense him, even through their bond.

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Star?" Raven sighed heavily. She was exhausted but that wasn't going to stop her finding Robin.

"Do you miss Robin?" Starfire's eyes were watering, she was upset. Every single one of the Titans was upset. When they didn't have Robin they were almost useless.

Raven sighed and looked at her hands, "Yeah, Star, I miss him a lot…"

"As do I, Friend… as do I," Starfire also sighed. "I wish he were with us, do you?"

"Yes, I wish he was here too," Raven looked at her reflection in her remaining tea, every time she drank tea it was with Robin. Instead of tea he drank coffee; she'd never know why he preferred coffee, she thought it was too strong.

**ABANDONEDWHAREHOUSEABANDONEDWHAREHOUSE**

"Please… S-stop!" Robin gasped. He was bleeding profusely from the gaping wounds that covered his back and torso. Bloodstains surrounded the floor around where Robin shook with terror.

"You know that's not how this game is played, Robbie-poo!" Joker cackled happily to himself. Joker kicked him in the stomach and watched him roll a few feet.

Robin gasped in pain; the Joker's kick had broken his ribs. "I-I can't… take any-anymore… Don't!" Robin was growing weaker by the second, and Joker was relentless in his torture.

"Hmm… I need to talk to Batzy anyway. We'll save my favorite game for later!" Joker grinned. He dragged Robin to his chains and tied him up again. "We'll talk later, Bird Boy!"

Robin let out a whimper when he knew that maniac was out of earshot. He held in his pain for hours, and without even realizing it he let some of it slip through his bond with Raven.

**BRUCE'SSTUDYBRUCE'SSTUDYBRUCE'SSTUDYBRUCE'SSTUDY**

"If you let me go to the center of the city I'd be able to find him," Raven said calmly.

"No," Bruce said. He wanted to find Robin but he'd feel better if he were the one to do it.

Raven walked right up to Bruce and glared, "I know that you want to find him, but he could be dead by the time you do. There's no telling what this guy could do to him. If you refuse me one more time I **will** go anyway. I'm only asking because I respect that this is your city." Raven backed away. "Can I go to the center of the-" she gasped in pain and clutched at her side.

Bruce's eyes widened, "Are you alright?"

"**I'm** fine, it's Robin," she breathed through her teeth.

"You can feel pain?" Bruce helped her in to a chair.

Raven took a deep breath, "Only his…" When he looked at her questioningly she clarified, "I had to go into his mind once, so now we're bonded." The pain quickly receded as if her body was dunked in ice water. _'Robin…'_

"What do you mean bonded?" Bruce asked. _'Does she know about his past?'_

Raven hesitated. "I know things that the others don't…" she said carefully. Robin wouldn't appreciate it if she told his mentor **exactly** what she knows.

"What things?" he pressed. Bruce was suspicious of this girl, she was to dark and secretive for his liking.

"If Robin wants to tell you he can, but I respect his privacy," Raven stood from her seat. "Can I go to the center of Gotham?"

"Yes," Bruce grumbled. "Wayne Industries is where you want to be. I'll take you there tonight." Then he left.

Raven was satisfied and yet not. She had gotten what she wanted from Bruce but she still hadn't found Robin. She **was** closer though, and for that, she was glad.

**WITHROBINWITHROBINWITHROBINWITHROBINWITHROBIN**

The Joker was gathering his goons again; some of them had already shown up. They hadn't seen him and he wondered if they even knew he was here. He doubted it.

His thoughts brought him to a few hours ago, when he had let some of his pain seep through his bond with Raven. He was still angry at himself for letting her feel the intense pain. As soon as he'd realized what he'd done he took it back.

"Robbie, I'm home!" Joker smiled menacingly. "I hope you're ready for another game! This one's gonna be fun!"

Robin eyes filled with fear behind his mask, other than that no emotion at all. _'Do your worst, but my friends will find me…' _that thought gave the Boy Wonder hope. The kind of hope he had when Raven's father almost destroyed the world. Robin was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize Joker swing a baseball bat at him until it connected with his shoulder. He screamed in pain, the Joker had cut him there yesterday.

"That's right, Birdie, it hurts doesn't it?" Joker laughed. "Sweet revenge!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry but with school and everything I was very late… as you can see. My computer died too. Short chapter but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible with school and technical issues. My computer was down for at least half a year.**

**An Eye for an Eye: Revenge is Delightful isn't it, Robin? Chapter 4**

Robin's eyes were glazed over. He didn't hear, he didn't see, and most importantly, he didn't feel. Robin was numb, so numb he didn't know if Joker was hitting him or if he was dead. For all he knew it could've been both at the same time. Maybe he was dreaming. Yeah, dreaming was a rational explanation, and Robin does like to be rational.

There was a faint sound in the background, but Robin didn't listen for long. His world went completely black, nothing came in. He was trapped in silence with no way out. Robin had no explanation for why there was no sound but he hated it. The thought of silence was cut off by his mind shutting down, he couldn't handle the pain.

**ATWYANETOWERATWYANETOWERATWYANETOWER**

Raven stood on the roof of Wayne Tower with her eyes closed as her soul form spanned the city for her lost leader. Raven was concentrated as hard as she could searching for Robin. _"He has to be in Gotham, he just has to,"_ Beast Boy words rang out in her head for the thousandth time that day. "Come on, Robin, where are you?" Raven whispered to herself.

Hours later Raven felt drained. She was almost out of energy, but she wasn't going to stop until she found him. Suddenly, near the outer reaches of the city, the harbor, she felt a familiar energy. Focusing all her energy on that point, she entered his mind like when he went crazy. _**'Robin?'**_ raven asked through their mind link.

'_**Raven? Is that you?'**_ Robin asked.

Raven sighed in relief, _**'Thank Azar, the team was so worried."**_

'_**How is everyone?'**_ Robin asked.

He was more worried about them than himself, Raven thought. _**'Everyone's been worried, especially Starfire and Beast Boy. Cyborg's trying to cheer everyone up… I'm glad I found you, Robin,'**_ she explained.

There was a pause, _**'What about you? Are you okay?'**_

'_**I've been looking for you. I promised Star I'd find you…'**_ Raven said in an annoyed monotone. _**'She wouldn't leave me alone until I did. I was looking for you before she even asked.' **_She paused before saying anything else.

Robin chuckled, _**'Yeah, that's Star… Tell Cy and BB not to worry, I'm fine. Make sure Alfred is ready to make me some coffee. And Rae, don't hurt yourself, I can wait…'**_

'_**You don't have to wait I know where you are, we'll be there as soon as we can just hang on, Robin.'**_ Raven said, calling back her soul form.

**WAYNEMANORWAYNEMANORWAYNEMANORWAYNEMANOR**

Raven was pacing around the ballroom waiting for the Titans to gather. Bruce was sitting in a chair watching her as closely as possible. She could tell he didn't trust her it was obvious.

"What's up, Rae?" Cyborg asked. He was leading the other two in to the room. They all had hopeful faces, and Raven was secretly glad she wasn't going to disappoint them.

Raven stopped and smiled a small smile, "I found Robin…"

They all cheered and whooped with joy. This was the most relieving moment that any of the teens had ever experienced.

Raven smirked, "Titans… GO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**An Eye for an Eye: Revenge is Delightful isn't it Robin?**

**Chapter 5**

Robin hoped he was getting out of this soon. He really did. The Joker was talking to him again; Robin had no idea what he was saying. He picked up a metal pole, from a ledge next to a heater. The heater was old, and looked a lot like an old furnace in Bruce's basement. Joker stuck something on the end of the pole, and shoved it in an open slot in the heater. Maybe it was a furnace… either way Robin didn't care.

What seemed like seconds later, Joker pulled the metal instrument out of the furnace and turned towards Robin with a truly evil look. Robin started to panic and tried to back away. He knew what the Joker wanted to do, and Robin allowed himself to be truly scared of the madman in front of him. The shape at the end of the pole was a 'J.' He was going to be branded forever, and he was scared shitless.

Robin screamed at the surprising pain. He welcomed it, and cursed it all the same. Welcomed it because it made him realize he can still feel. Cursed it because it felt like he was dieing. Maybe he was dieing. Maybe this was all a dream and he'd wake up at home, in his bed to the alarm. Maybe he was dead already and his whole life was a pathetic dream. Maybe he was thinking of too many maybes…

He really hated maybes; he's a yes and no kind of guy. But that doesn't matter; the pain is the only thing that matters now. _Wait a minute, where is the pain anyway?_ Robin asked himself before he fell into unconsciousness.

**DURINGROBIN'SINTERNALMONOLAUGING**

The Titans burst into the storage building and visibly bulked at the sight. The Joker was digging a hot branding tool into their team leader's side. Starfire looked like she was about to puke up the pudding of mourning she had been eating for the past few days. Beast Boy looked terrified and angry, while Cyborg just looked angry. Raven looked like she could kill someone. But all that aside, they found their beloved leader, and after this, they were going to bring him home.

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg yelled breaking them out of their thoughts.

They attacked with all they had. The brave teens didn't even hesitate when they were intercepted by the Joker's henchmen. The fight was filled with explosions and a number of angry animal roars, grunts, and other series of noises. The Joker had joined the fight, in hopes that he would defeat the Titans. And, as we all know, he failed. Miserably.

"You're not supposed to beat me! That's impossible!" The Joker said. He was being held up in the air by Cyborg, who looked as if he were about to punch in the crazy man's face.

"Oh it's possible," Cyborg growled. "Now, you're goin' to Arkham and you're not coming out ever again!"

Raven was looking after Robin and checking his injuries, making sure none of them was life threatening. He needed medical attention, but he wasn't dieing.

"Friend Raven, is he…" Starfire asked. She didn't want to finish her question, which would mean admitting he might be dead. "It seems as though he has ceased respiration…"

Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's words, "He's still breathing, Star, he's not dieing."

"Good," Beast Boy sighed, "I thought he was a goner… Not that I was scared or anything…" He laughed uneasily.

"Cyborg, can you and Starfire wait here for the Police, I want to get Robin to a safe place," Raven asked.

"Sure thing, Rae," Cyborg replied. "We'll see you guys later."

Raven muttered, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos," and engulfed Beast Boy, Robin, and herself in black magic.

**WYANEMANORWYANEMANORWYANEMANORWYANEMANOR**

"Is he okay, Alfred?" Robin heard a familiar but hated voice.

"He'll be fine Master Bruce, if you be quiet," the voice of the English butler made him smile a small smile.

"Alfred…" Robin said. He definitely should not talk until he gets some water.

"Water, Master Richard?" Alfred asked. Robin nodded weakly and was shocked that he felt almost no pain when Alfred lifted up his head.

After his struggle to swallow down the much needed beverage, he asked, "What happened? The last thing I remember is pain…" _'And thinking that I don't like maybes…'_ he thought to himself. "Where did the pain go?" he asked. He knew that question sounded a bit childish, but he was tired and he wanted answers first.

"I believe your friend, Miss Raven, took it upon herself heal all your serious wounds. Although that burn didn't take to well to that process," Alfred explained.

"You're branded forever…" Bruce said solemnly. He looked as if he blamed himself.

**A/N: I tried to give you guys a good chapter, but it is, once again, shorter than I would like. Hope you guys like it, have a great summer!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Eye for an Eye: revenge is Delightful, Isn't it Robin?**

**Chapter 6**

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked. Well, actually, at the moment he was Richard Grayson, but he wasn't really concerned about that right now. He just wanted to know where Raven was.

Alfred sighed and said, "Miss Raven is in the kitchen. Would you like me to fetch her for you, Sir?"

"No, Alfred, I'll go get her," Robin responded. He tried to sit up, but for got about his newest scar. A quick gasp was all that warned him of the pain. It was like an out of body experience, he saw himself curl into a ball and start shaking. He felt a presence come into the room, and even in his pain filled haze he knew it was Raven.

'_**Let me take some of your pain, Robin,' **_Raven spoke into his mind.

Robin curled himself into a tighter ball, _**'N-no… I won't p-put you through that again…'**_ Even in his mind he sounded like he was in pain.

'_**It won't hurt me that much. If you don't give it willingly I'll take it,'**_ Raven threatened. Her answer was silence, so she reached for him.

Robin felt Raven move toward him and immediately grabbed her wrists. She didn't need to feel this, he didn't want her to. "Don't… You don't need this."

"And you do?" Raven asked, with a sarcastic eyebrow raise. In Robin's opinion she could do that better than anyone.

Robin chuckled, "No, I don't…" he sighed, the pain was gone. "Maybe I shouldn't move…"

"You just figure that out, Boy Blunder?" Raven smirked.

Robin sighed, "Where's everyone?"

"They are waiting outside, Master Richard. Shall I get them for you?" Alfred asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, but I'm sure that they're listening in," Robin smiled.

The door chose that moment to fall open Beast Boy squished underneath Starfire and Cyborg, in that order with Cyborg on top.

"Hey, Rob, how you feelin' man?" Cyborg asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Better…" Robin sighed. He was feeling better being surrounded by his friends.

"You, uh… you looked kinda um… horrible when we brought you back, dude…" Beast Boy shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Robin smiled, "I know, BB, I know." He didn't want to make a big deal of being tortured. "Thanks for getting me out of there, guys. I, um, thanks, guys…"

"…I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner…" Raven mumbled. She was about to open her mouth to say more but Robin shook his head.

Robin smiled and said, "I'm just happy you found me at all, I knew you'd never give up until you did."

Cyborg grinned, "Man, we're your friends, of course we wouldn't give up on you!"

Robin noticed Starfire hadn't said anything and could tell she really wanted to. "Hey, Star, you okay?"

"I am fine, Friend Robin, but I was most scared last night… I thought you had ceased the respiration and was worried for you… and then Friend Raven would not let us see you until now. She said it was best to let you heal, but it was very much so tempting to come and see you and yet I did not…" Starfire looked scared but then relieved. "And now I am glad that you are well and we do not have to worry anymore!"

Robin smiled kindly at his friends and saw their relieved faces, "So am I…"

****

A few hours later Robin snuck his way into the kitchen trying not to be seen by anyone. If he was caught he would be forced back into his room by Cyborg, Batman, and Raven, and that was not a combination he'd want to battle. Just as he sat down at the counter the door burst open and a livid Raven was standing in the door way. Robin was startled at the sudden intrusion and spun around, but not before grabbing a knife and holding it in a defensive position. For a moment, Robin thought he was back in the Joker's clutches and let out a strangled but terrified, panicked yell. As soon as he realized it was Raven and he was in the kitchen in Wayne Manor. Then he noticed he was still in the defensive position, and forced himself to relax. He noticed the look on Raven's face change from angry to concerned, though the anger was still there and if it had been anyone else they wouldn't have been able to see the change.

"What are you doing out of bed, walking around?" Raven asked in that bored voice of hers.

"Um… well, I was bored and hungry, and I didn't wanna bother anyone so I just thought I would come down here and get some… food…" Robin finished lamely.

"You shouldn't be walking around!" Raven yelled at him, calling the attention of Bruce.

Bruce made a relieved face, "Thank god, you're okay…"

Robin sighed; this wasn't going to be fun, or easy, for that matter.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter AND the LONG wait! My fault, I only hope you can all forgive me! This time there is no excuse, just my laziness! My apologies, and keep in mind they are multiplied by 1,000,000,000,000,000. **


	7. Chapter 7

**An Eye for an Eye: Revenge is Delightful isn't it, Robin?**

**Chapter 7**

Robin sighed, "I can't just sit around all day. I'm bored and I need to do something! It doesn't really hurt that much anyway!"

"Richard… you don't need to strain yourself, just go upstairs and lay down," Bruce said. He was scared that something had happened to his old apprentice.

Raven glared at Robin, "Don't lie."

Robin sighed again. He really hated their bond sometimes. "I'll try to be a bit more truthful… but what if I need to help with Slade? He's still out there and I need to be there when he attacks!"

"You're hurt, Robin," Raven said, "I don't think you should be fighting anyone."

Robin glared right back at Raven, "I can still fight."

"Since you're so stubborn, let's see how well you _can_ fight," Bruce suggested, there was anger in his voice that appeared when ever Robin acted like this. This was the kind of thing that got Robin injured more than he already was.

Robin was apprehensive about fighting Bruce; he was just too stubborn to admit it. They fought like this whenever he insisted he was fine but he knew that this time would be different. His friends wouldn't let this go on until he passed out, they'd stop it after the first punch. "Fine!" he glared at Bruce.

**TRAININGROOM**

Robin was standing in his attack position waiting for Bruce to attack. He glanced at his friends they looked worried he already told them not to interfere. He knew they would but he told them it was going to be harsh.

"I thought you said you could fight, Dick, what are you waiting for?" Bruce smirked.

Robin glared and attacked but Bruce dodged and hit him in the shoulder with an elbow. Robin grunted in pain but sent a sweeping kick at Bruce's legs which the older man dodged and sent a kick to Robin's stomach. Robin groaned in pain but turned it into a growl as he ran at Bruce again, this time to punch him. Bruce grabbed Robin's fist and bent his arm behind his back. Robin yelped because his arm was being pressed against the 'J' branded into his side.

Robin faintly heard his name being called but was to busy trying to get through the pain to notice.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled. She was scared for her friend and horrified that his old teacher would do this to him.

Robin looked at his friends and realized they were going to stop this. "No!" he yelled. He started struggling against Bruce but suddenly he was being hugged by the Batman. Robin ceased his struggling and swallowed the lump growing in his throat.

"You stubborn, idiotic boy! Why don't you ever listen? You almost died God damnit! I was worried about you and what do you do? You want to get hurt even more! Why, Richard? Why don't you ever listen?" Bruce finished his rant and hugged Robin closer. Bruce was affected by this more than Robin thought he'd be.

Robin tried to swallow the lump in his throat again and whispered, "I don't know…" He realized that it he hasn't been hugged by a father figure since his parents' death.

"That's not an answer!" Bruce growled.

"I know…" Robin sighed.

Bruce sighed too, "Back in bed."

"Yes, Sir."

**BEDROOM**

He sighed; this was not going to be easy to explain. Robin sat on his bed and put his head in his hands with the rest of the Titans waiting for an answer. An answer that he really didn't want to give.

"What was that about, Rob?" Cyborg pressed again.

"It's just what we do when I get like that," Robin said.

Beast Boy grinned, "That's almost as weird as Star's pudding of-" he was cut off as Cyborg stuffed a random sock in his mouth.

"It's not weird it's dangerous," Raven said. She was still glaring at Robin from the argument in the kitchen.

'_This is not what I want to do right now,'_ Robin thought to himself. _'I need to be alone…'_

Raven's eyes shifted over Robin's form and she said, "Leave. Everyone leave."

"Aww, come on, Rae," Beast Boy started.

"Leave now," Raven said firmly.

Robin sighed. He would have to tell her. She wasn't going to leave until he did.

**A/N: since I gave you a short chapter I decided to give you another. I finished this baby today and hope you all like it. I can't update everyday but as often as I can to make up for my long absence! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
